


纯情房东俏房客

by jupiterdylan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 现代背景，麦克雷是个雇佣兵，185组都是佣兵公司的，半藏是个受狼人眷顾的雇佣兵。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 和 @左手的托尼 日常造雷后的鸡血产物。ao3乃公马

1.  
“给你一年假，滚回你的西部老家去。”  
“你是看我成了废物，自己懒得下手，所以要把我退回去送死吗？”麦克雷躺在床上，懒洋洋地对居高临下看着他的莱耶斯说。  
“你再跟我这么说话我保证要你比现在还惨一万倍，”莱耶斯看了看表，“快到莫里森的探视时间了。听着，我不管你去哪，反正给我老实歇着，不许接私活，不许回公司，总之，别上战场。”  
“杰克还好吗？我还没去看过他。”  
“暂时稳定了，不过他的精神状况还没有恢复过来，你不要去看他了，毕竟整个小队几乎全灭，唯一幸存的你还成了这样，他会自责到崩溃的。”  
“所以你为了让杰克好受一点就要把我踢走？偏爱也有个限度吧，加比。”  
“随你怎么说，”莱耶斯转身离开，“明天给你办转院手续。”  
麦克雷在莱耶斯的脚步声走远后放松身体，在柔软的枕头里闭上眼。镇痛泵的计量可能开的有点大，他的脑子有点发飘，以至于说了那么些不该说的话。他知道莱耶斯是个口是心非的家伙，所做的都是为他好，可他就是忍不住想要回嘴，想要把事情朝最不堪的地方歪曲着想。他想仔细看看他的手，但是身体一点力气也没有，只好作罢了。镇痛剂带走了疼痛，手臂被截断的地方却仍感觉得到潮湿和冰凉，以及伴随着原本应有的疼痛而来的灼烧感。他不清楚未来这里要装上的东西还能不能自如的拨弄维和者的扳机来个爽快的六连，联想到金属和金属摩擦的声音，那并不令人好受。  
莱耶斯说得对，他就是应该回家，他能指望现在的自己干什么呢？过去他所熟悉和精通的一切，随着左手一起进了生化废料焚烧炉里。现在他们都是废物了。  
2.  
【给我去滚去心理医生那里，别逼我去你那个狗窝里接你。】  
麦克雷盯着手机看了一会，把莱耶斯发来的消息往左划了十几次，露出红色的删除选项十几次，最终还是没删掉。这种事莱耶斯真的能办出来，他还是乖乖听这一次话比较好，因为他还没做好和莱耶斯见面的准备。  
久违的脱下睡衣，刮了刮乱蓬蓬的胡子，洗澡，换上衣柜最外侧的那件打折买的衬衫。然后把左手的袖子卷到手肘，露出新长好的断面。  
他决定开车去，虽说他出院后还没开过车，不知道一只手还开不开的来，红色野马的车身也早就积了层灰，宣告着主人有段时间没出门过，他不想见人，一直在莱耶斯的压力下躲着心理医生，更不会去订出租车了。这年头的人靠外卖和网络购物就能活，麦克雷回家快有三个月，只是偶尔的见过几个外卖小哥下电梯的背影。  
插进钥匙，发动机大声的运转起来，带起一股灰尘味。还好当初买的是手自一体，不然他还真想不出用一只手怎么开这辆车。他转动方向盘，顺利地开车出了车库。  
3.  
心理医生给麦克雷的建议是要他去养只宠物。  
养个屁宠物，麦克雷想，宠物能吃外卖吗，如果可以他养一只也无妨。但是医生说他在这样消沉下去很有可能就要去看精神科医生了，万一真的被确诊什么精神疾患他就再也回不到莱耶斯的佣兵公司，他没法忍受这个。  
他拿着心理医生给他的便签，那是推荐给他的一处宠物收容所。刚下车他看见一个漂亮的金发姑娘在费力地往货车上堆纸箱，心理医生说他应该主动和人多交流，以一个金发美女为开始看起来不错。他抬起手托住纸箱，帮这位女士推到车上去，虽然他只剩一只手，不过应付纸箱仍然绰绰有余。  
“谢谢你，先生。”金发的天使打量了他一下，脸上泛出了一点红晕。  
“不客气，你是这间收容所的工作人员吗？我可不可以领养一只宠物？”  
“当然，请跟我来。”  
“我可以有幸知道你的名字吗？”麦克雷摆出练习过上百遍的泡妞专用微笑，这和他心情好坏无关，微笑是种技能，他想用就能用。  
“安吉拉。”  
“真是个好听的名字，很契合你这样像天使一般漂亮的小姐。”  
“麦卡沃伊先生，你可以不用这样刻意讨好我，也许你更需要善待自己一点，养只宠物真的是个好选择。”面对麦克雷惊讶的表情，安吉拉指了指他衬衫的衣兜：“名字和医院都露出来了哦，你该对自己的私人信息更谨慎一点的。”  
麦克雷出了一身尴尬的汗，他复出后的首次搭讪宣告失败，是谁说金发妞好搞来着？明明就精明的不行啊。  
“不好意思，麦卡沃伊先生，这里有点挤，”安吉拉拉开门，让麦克雷在她前面进去，“最近送来的动物太多，运营资金已经不够给这些小家伙们提供足够宽敞的地方，真希望能多几个像你一样领养动物的人。”  
麦克雷被进门迎来的臭味熏得直皱眉头，他只得屏住呼吸，控制着不作出失礼的表情。安吉拉说的没错，这里的动物都住在笼子里，是够挤的。而且很奇怪，从他进来就感受到一股威慑力很强的视线，他看了看周围，都是些略显瘦弱的小猫小狗小兔子，并没有什么凶恶的大型犬。  
“真听话，杰西。”不知什么时候走到他前面的安吉拉说了这么一句。  
杰西？麦克雷拿出胸前插着的诊疗单，那上面写的确实是自己的假名詹姆斯•麦卡沃伊，难道这个金发女识破了自己的假身份？他顿时警觉起来，现在身上没带枪，左手还空着，这个宠物店里的小猫小狗突然面目可憎了起来，只要那个金发女一声令下，它们就会扑到自己身上……该死，他为什么想起了《权力的游戏》第六季？  
正当他准备蹑手蹑脚的退出这个危险的宠物收容所，一声低沉的“呜——”从角落里传来，紧接着安吉拉牵出了一只白色动物。  
“杰西，认识一下麦卡沃伊先生，没准他喜欢你会把你领走哦。”  
麦克雷恍然大悟，这只该死的狗竟然叫杰西，真是了不起的巧合。而随着白狗的现身，麦克雷也发现了那股视线的源头——虽说他现在在物理上俯视着这只白狗，但他明明感觉到这只白狗在精神上用鼻孔看着他。  
“这只狗很漂亮吧，是很少见的白色哈士奇，而且它不知道是和什么犬种串种的后代，看长相和性格又不是完全的哈士奇，它非常老实，特别听话。”安吉拉爱怜地摸摸白狗的头。  
“那它为什么还没有被领走？而且还拴在地上。”  
“唉，我们捡到他时他背上受了伤，外伤好了之后后腿一直站不起来，要治好他需要不少钱，我们这个小站付不起，也没有人愿意领养这条残疾的狗，更别说花大钱给他治腿了。其实它是条公狗，但是因为腿的问题，不能像一般公狗那样坐着，只能瘫坐，很像母狗的‘淑女坐’，所以我们才给它起了杰西这个可爱的名字，也没有把他养在笼子里。”  
麦克雷内心五味陈杂，他觉得这条狗的狗生和自己简直迷之同步，这一定是宿命的相遇，他决定要把“杰西”领回家，如果他不领走它一定会有什么不幸的事情发生。  
“安吉拉，我想……我想领走杰西，可以吗？我会治好它的腿，我保证。”  
“真的吗？杰西，你看有人愿意领走你了！麦卡沃伊先生，感谢你的好心。我自己也非常喜欢杰西，这样要分开还真有点舍不得……希望你可以好好照顾它，它的情况特殊，我需要和你交代一些注意事项……”  
麦克雷一边听着安吉拉可爱的唠叨，一边注视着名叫杰西的白狗，白狗真的仿佛像安吉拉说的那样听得懂人话，之前他能感受到的鄙夷视线不见了，代替的是怀疑和不舍，麦克雷觉得自己是不是真的有了什么精神疾患，竟然从一只狗眼睛了感觉出这么多情绪。自己要完。  
从下午磨蹭到傍晚，拿着好几张打印好的注意事项和安吉拉送的一些狗粮还有“杰西”的毯子，麦克雷终于把白狗领回了家。  
4.  
半藏还从没这么狼狈过，区区一个刺杀目标竟逼的他使用了狼神之力，精疲力尽地跑出来还马上碰到了岛田家族的暗杀者。所以他恨该死的大都市，到处都是监视网，让他无处遁形。他颇有些轻视地引着那几个用枪的暗杀者进了一处地下停车场的角落里，爬上横梁，朝这些瓮中之鳖射了最后一发散射箭。半藏没想到的是这最后一发伤害量不足以消灭追兵，仍然有一个漏网之鱼没有死透，并且还在他补刀之前有机会打出一枪，射穿了他的腰部。  
他坐到地上喘了口气，子弹从他腰侧进入，背后射出，出血不少，情况非常不妙，他甚至不能确定自己是跳下来还是掉下来的。随着肾上腺素降低，心率慢慢平静下来，疼痛回归原位，更加严重的问题也显现出来——他快要感觉不到自己的腿了。  
冷静，半藏，冷静，比这还糟糕的情况你经历过好几次了，只要能撑过失血活下来，现代医学的奇迹总会把腿治好。他在心里说服了自己，于是开始着手处理伤口，他把腰带解下来堵住流血，一边观察着这里有没有更近一点的后门能让他出去。  
然后他听见了倒下的岛田家仆通讯器里传来的声响——还有人会追过来，他剩下的时间不多了。只能用最后一招了，他屏气凝神，请求狼神守护，于是热流贯穿全身，他变身成为一只通体雪白的日本狼。可怜的是雪白的皮毛上仍然带着血迹，他的腿——现在是后腿了——还是动不了，半藏咬着自己的衣服，费力地在地上拖行，走不到三米就走不动了，他干脆把衣服撕咬成碎片，随便找了一辆车，把碎衣服塞进轮胎和车身的缝隙里。弓箭拿不走，只能留在原地，他用前爪踩住酒壶，把它顺着停车场旋转的下坡滚下去。之后他听见有人从电梯出来，钥匙圈响了几声，一辆红色的车在离他不远处闪了两下。就是它了，半藏只能赌一赌运气，他用头和前爪爬过去，在车主走过来之前爬到了驾驶位的旁边。  
快要失去意识前他看见暗红色的马丁靴，然后是被惊吓到的尖细女声，有双温柔的手把他抱起来，太好了，半藏想，是个女人，女人总是有着泛滥的同情心，而且自己现在的外表大概够可爱。  
“安吉拉，安吉拉快来！有只受了伤的哈士奇，还是白色的！白色的哈士奇诶！”  
我是日本狼！血统纯正的日本狼！半藏怒吼着，但事实上他只发出了几下虚弱的呜呜声。另一个女人凑过来，把他接过去放在车子的后座上，丝毫不介意他的血会弄脏车座。  
“看着不太像哈士奇，不知道是混着什么犬种的串种，赶快开车莉娜，我们得马上治疗它。”  
好吧，好吧，半藏认命了，能救下自己的命当哈士奇就哈士奇好了，毕竟日本狼已经灭绝了一百多年，她们认不出也无可厚非，只是他信奉的狼神啊，可千万别因为这个生气。  
5.  
“毛剃干净了吗？好，准备麻醉，布莱德小姐，给它插导尿管，我先清理创口。”安吉拉在简陋的手术室外等着，隔着单薄而歪斜的门她能听里面医生的对话，这只漂亮而罕见的白色哈士奇已经奄奄一息了，她和莉娜只能把它送进离得最近的兽医诊所。路上她注意到它的身体上有一处贯穿伤，伤到了它的脊椎，情况很不妙，腹部则流血不止，她一边帮它按住伤口一边在心里痛骂虐待它的那些人，这么可爱的生物怎么能下得去手呢？  
一个多小时后手术才结束，安吉拉摇醒一旁的莉娜，莉娜也急忙站起来听医生说话。  
“它伤得很重，我们这里没条件完全治好，只能先给它止血缝合，真正严重的脊柱损伤还得送到别的医院去治疗。今天先让它在这里住院吧。”  
“好的，我们能看看它吗？”安吉拉说完，医生把她带到白狗的身边，那只白狗现在正处于麻药的药力之中，但她觉得这只狗仿佛正像人一样皱着眉似的。

半藏醒过来时一时半会没有搞起自己的处境，世界失去了颜色，周围充斥着各种刺鼻的味道，眼前还有个硬邦邦的塑料圈。过了一会他才想到自己现在是狼形态，他试着活动一下后腿，疼痛到背部戛然而止，之下完全失去了感觉。该死，他烦躁地翻腾了几下，结果发现前爪被绑在了床上，上面还插着输液针头，他想扭过脑袋看看自己的身体还被愚蠢的人类做了什么（此时他忘了他也是人类），但是却怎么也扭不过去，塑料圈阻碍了他的行动。半藏终于意识到这是什么了，这群人竟然在伟大的狼神化身的脖子上套了个蠢到家的伊丽莎白圈！我会蠢到胡舔自己的伤口吗！赶紧把这个蠢东西给我拿走！半藏咆哮着，然而仍旧只发出了可怜的呜呜声。  
“哦，你活过来了，小可爱。”一个人顶着蓬乱的头发从床下冒出来，半藏认出这就是把他抱进车后座的那个女人。  
“呜——呜嗯（谢谢你救我）。”半藏习惯性的道谢。  
“很痛吧，小甜心？我不知道是谁伤害了你，但现在没事了，我看着你呢，你会重新好起来的，好吗？”  
女人摸着他的头，她的手很温暖，让半藏久违的想到了他的母亲，说起来他有很久很久没有被人这样摸着头了，这很舒服，非常舒服。他的皮毛在女人指腹的揉搓下得到了极大满足，身上的伤口都没那么疼了。他没法说出感谢的话，只好用这个女人能懂方式表达感谢——他伸出舌头，舔了舔女人的手腕、手心，他听见女人轻轻笑了，但是看起来她又有点难过。  
狼神屈尊讨好你你还有什么不开心的呢？半藏非常不解。有医生过来简单地检查了一下他的情况，又在他的输液瓶里添了一些东西。可能是镇静药物，他听着那个女人跟医生说话，说他是个可怜又通人性的可爱家伙，被人伤成这样真让人看了于心不忍……  
真烦啊，半藏晕乎乎地想，只不过是偶然失手，不用这样可怜我吧，这是对岛田家长子的轻视……啊不过她的手真舒服啊，叫什么名字来着？半藏记得自己听到过，对了，安吉拉……

以狼的身体养伤会把恢复的时间拖得更长，作为狼，能吃的东西有限，而食物需要供给的则是身为人的元神，更何况他一直被当做狗养着，大部分的食物构成都是狗粮，肉类很少。等半藏的伤口长好的时候，半年已经过去了，在此期间他被辗转送去过好几家医院，针对他的后腿也有实施了几种治疗方案，可一直还是没治好。他被取了一个名叫“杰西”的可笑名字，最开始被叫做杰西的时候半藏是拒绝的，不过看在安吉拉一直想方设法的为他筹钱治病的份上，他也说服自己接受了。  
自从伤口长好了，半藏每天都在谋划着怎么在双腿不能用的情况下从收容所逃走才能不引人注目又不伤安吉拉的心，但这似乎有点难，他想来想去只能把机会寄托在有人来领走他。可惜的是虽然他作为白狼——哦现在是纯白哈士奇了——长得足够可爱，但眼神总是太过凶恶，他又不能放下自尊对人类摇头摆尾；腿不能动，来领养的人总是对这一点望而却步，虽说他并不需要人类什么照顾。总之，又过了大半个月，半藏仍然还在宠物收容所看家。  
直到这天收容所来了一个一看就是想泡安吉拉而不是真心找宠物的人，这样的人半藏见过不少，他照例使用震慑目光让他离安吉拉远一点，果然这个人和安吉拉搭讪失败了。  
他没想到的是这个来泡妞的人最后却把自己领回了家。  
6.  
以下普遍以“麦克雷”称呼麦克雷，“杰西”称呼半藏（白哈士奇白狼）。  
麦克雷把狗领回家时自己反而觉得有点无所适从，名叫杰西的狗一点也不怕生，自然极了，他把它抱到自己最心爱的那块红色印第安毛毯上，却看见杰西费劲地想从那上面爬下去。拜托，刚刚三个月没洗而已，麦克雷在心里默念，他才不会承认他在狗的面前对自己凌乱的家产生了一点羞愧的情绪。他让门继续开着，又返回车里去拿安吉拉给他的杰西的“行李”，搬它们上来费了他不少劲，他把东西堆在地上，这才如释重负地关上门。  
麦克雷拾起狗都不理的红色毛毯，把杰西自己的毯子还给它，杰西慢吞吞地咬住自己的毯子，又被麦克雷一把夺了回去。  
他反复闻了闻手里的两块织物，交叉比对了一下：“装什么干净狗，明明差不多臭。”不顾杰西愤怒的低吼，麦克雷把他们的毯子和散落在屋里的脏衣服一起扔进了洗衣机。  
他叫了外卖，给杰西倒上狗粮，在出院的三个月后久违地打扫起屋子。  
说是打扫屋子，作为一个常年不在家的单身汉也没有什么要收拾的，无非是扔垃圾，扔垃圾和扔垃圾。地毯快被啤酒、烟灰和各色外卖的油渍残渣弄得看不出花纹了，麦克雷干脆也卷起它放在门口准备扔掉。灰色的地板露出来，他索性移开沙发，用吸尘器顺着各种角落一通乱吸，中途还差点把杰西的狗毛给卷进去。他想他应该再买一个扫地机器人，但扫地机器人似乎和他有仇，他已经在半夜踩坏两个，刚刚他才收拾掉它们的尸体。再联想到网上看到的恐怖段子——扫地机器人把狗便便涂的满屋都是，之前他还笑的差点从沙发上掉下来，现在他也是养狗人士了，一想象那个恐怖场景，麦克雷忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
原本在墙上挂着的他和莱耶斯、莫里森的合照被摘下来，代替它被挂在钉子上的，是安吉拉给他的那几张打印着注意事项的纸。回想起来他有好一阵子没有主动联系过莱耶斯和莫里森了，不知道莫里森恢复的怎么样，麦克雷想念他们，又害怕见他们，他还是没做好准备，不过现在他养了狗，按照心理医生的说法，离他重回社会不远了。  
外卖在敲门，麦克雷迈过一堆垃圾开门把晚餐拿进来。他踢了沙发几脚，把沙发踢回原位，本来靠在沙发旁边的杰西朝他投来十分不满的目光。麦克雷见它吃完了狗粮，干脆把它抱到沙发上，让它躺在自己腿上，搂着它吃。心理医生说的有理，毛茸茸热乎乎的生物贴着身体让他感觉很好，他草草解决了晚餐，起身把门口堆积的垃圾扔了出去。保持清洁，安吉拉给出的第一条就是保持清洁，一会他得给杰西洗个澡……  
可能是麦克雷洗澡的技术太差，一直很老实的杰西也拼命挣扎了一番，弄得他一身水，最后他也不得不和杰西一起洗了澡。给杰西吹毛的过程里他自己的头发都快干了，这大概是麦克雷失去左手后运动量最大的一天，也是他没喝酒就睡着的第一天。他抱着不情不愿的杰西卷进自己散发着烟味酒味大叔味的被子里，不到五分钟就入眠了。杰西的体温比他高，很温暖，刺啦啦的皮毛带着和他一样的洗发水味道，他揉着杰西的头顶的毛，杰西诚实地发出舒服的气声，甚至还舔了舔他——这大概就是被安慰和被需要的感觉，麦克雷想。  
7.  
杰西不能长距离地走，麦克雷不能长时间地抱，找一个能装得下杰西又舒服的宠物笼让麦克雷在购物网站上花了一个下午的时间。杰西开始回应他的声音了，这让他开心的不得了，上次因为别人这么开心还是莱耶斯第一次称赞他的时候。  
宠物笼到货后麦克雷急不可耐地带着杰西去了安吉拉说的那家大型宠物医院，他在旁边等着杰西经过漫长的检查，自己都有些等得不耐烦了，可杰西仿佛已经习惯了这一切，一声不吭的任凭医生护士的摆弄。  
“麦卡沃伊先生，您的宠物还是有可能恢复健康的。我们向您推荐最新的神经生长因子联合神经干细胞移植治疗脊髓损伤方案，十五周左右就可以治好它的脊柱，加上积极复健，运动能力应该会恢复正常水准。”  
“好，什么时候可以开始？”麦克雷之前已经听安吉拉说过这家医院有治好杰西的资质，并且神经干细胞移植是最有效最快速的方案。  
“先为您预约三周的治疗，预计下周可以开始。不过这需要您先付三周的费用，不接受信用卡，这项治疗也不包括在保险内。”亚裔的漂亮女孩对他露出甜甜的笑，递给他合同和账单：“麦卡沃伊先生，在我们这里用这项疗法治疗过的动物都是意外受伤的赛马和赛狗，很少有主人会为他们的宠物狗选择这项治疗，您的宠物一定和您感情深厚。”  
麦克雷差点想告诉她这狗和自己刚刚见面不足一个礼拜，还经常用嫌弃的眼神盯着他。“是的，”他回答道，“我很爱它，希望它很快就能像普通哈士奇一样把家里搞的一团糟，你不知道我每天回家的时候都希望能看见我收藏的CD被弄得满地都是、沙发被咬烂，然后杰西一脸傻笑的看着我。我想让它好起来，好到令人头疼的程度。”  
“您真好心。”亚裔女孩回答他，麦克雷觉得他都看见女孩的大眼睛里闪烁的泪光了。  
他拿着账单到楼下付款，输入密码后却被告知余额不足。  
怎么可能？麦克雷到旁边的椅子上坐下，展开账单，最下面的数字差点蹦出来戳瞎他的眼球：三周的治疗费，加上这次的检查费、服务费等等一系列费用都快二十万了，而单次治疗的费用竟然要四万多，也难怪他会余额不足了。  
麦克雷撑住额头，他回想了一下，安吉拉确实和他说过治疗费用高昂，可他自诩还算有点小钱，根本没把给狗治个病的钱放在心上，也没用心听具体数额。但是杰西一定得治，虽然有点出乎意料，但这还在他能承受的范围内，只是他必须得先打个电话。  
“莱耶斯，是我。”麦克雷不用看通讯录，直接拨下那个号码。  
“怎么，终于想开了要结束自己的烂命了？不用向我通报，直接做就行。”  
就是因为知道会听见这种烦心的话才不想打电话，麦克雷告诉自己不要太在意：“我需要钱，一百万。如果你一时没有这么多，就先给我转五万，立刻，马上。”  
“难道你要装义肢？才三个月，时间没到吧。你要这么多钱做什么？”  
“救命。你问这么多干什么，真不像你，莱耶斯。反正我只是把我的钱拿回来些，你赶快给我准备就行了，管我是要烧要扔还是跟新认识一周的对象私奔呢？”  
莱耶斯在电话那边沉默了。麦克雷有点得意，每次他用狠话去回应莱耶斯的关心他都有一种自虐般的快感，这是莱耶斯应得的，谁叫他总是嘴上不积德？莱耶斯、莫里森和他，他们三个认识很久了，做了这一行之后，所得的报酬他也都放心地交给莱耶斯去管，莱耶斯同时作为他和莫里森的老板按月发给他们工资，之外每年都煞有介事的扔给他和莫里森一大本报表，详细记录了他们的收益，不过麦克雷从来没仔细看过，估计莫里森也没有。他只是大概知道自己有多少钱，那肯定不止一百万。  
“我刚刚给你转过去了十万块，”莱耶斯终于说话了，“剩下的我尽量在一周之内给你变现，最迟不超过半个月。你想做什么我确实管不着，但这一百万是你放在我这里的资产中的一大半了，你可要想好。”  
“我想好了，”麦克雷未作迟疑的回答，过了几秒他又补充道：“我在治疗我的狗，是你逼我去看心理医生的，心理医生让我养只宠物，我养了，但是狗有病，我必须得治好它。”  
“……好吧，随你喜欢吧，只要这能让你回来。”  
莱耶斯仍然想要他回去，这条信息让麦克雷有点振奋，他又多问了一句，杰克怎么样了。  
“莫里森上个月出院了，现在还没完全恢复。”  
上个月才出院，麦克雷察觉到一些违和。“莱耶斯，”麦克雷说，“告诉杰克我很好，以及，对那个人，求你千万别太过分。”  
8.  
“杰西，我要出去半天，莱耶斯那个混蛋说想要钱就过去签字，但我还想见见杰克，也许我们会吃个饭，所以晚上只能委屈你吃狗粮了。”麦克雷让杰西躺在他身上，用杰西最喜欢的方式捏它的脖子，抚摸它背部的毛，最后恋恋不舍的搂住杰西，直到杰西肯伸出舌头舔他的脸，他才心满意足地起身收拾自己，准备出门。

在听见麦克雷进了电梯之后，半藏挪到房间中央稍微空旷一些的地方，使狼神之力贯穿全身，想要恢复人形。这是他觉醒狼神之力以来保持狼形态时间最长的一次，因此他尝试了好几次才成功，失去厚厚的皮毛，突然变成人躺在地板上让半藏不禁打了个哆嗦。  
他撑起上半身打量自己光裸的身体：有点脏，但还可以忍受；头发和胡子都长长了不少，但指甲还很在正常范围内，大概是一直有人给自己剪吧，这可是个能记录在案的数据，他从没想过狼和人之间生长的联系；身上大概瘦掉了十几磅肉，尤其是双腿，之前一直健硕的肌肉现在都已经没有轮廓形状了。  
半藏决定先解决一下过长的头发和胡子，毕竟这个样子可见不了人。他拽过沾满自己狼毛的毯子裹在下身，避免地板磨坏自己的小兄弟，接着用手撑地移动到浴室，幸好麦克雷的屋子不大，没让他在路上就用尽体力。对，收养他的主人并不叫什么詹姆斯•麦卡沃伊，而是叫杰西•麦克雷，作为狼时的敏锐听觉让他从电话里听见了麦克雷的全名。半藏想这可能也是麦克雷很快决定把自己领回家的原因之一，毕竟他们有着一样的名字，看起来很亲切。但每次麦克雷一脸傻样对着一只哈士奇（至少麦克雷以为是）一遍遍地叫杰西叫得毫无违和，半藏总觉得他这辈子也理解不了美国人的脑回路了。  
麦克雷用的是电动剃须刀，没法处理他的长胡子。他翻找洗手台下的收纳柜，果然找到了一个急救箱。他用急救箱里的剪子剪短胡须，决定还是先不对头发下手，长发还可以绑起来，剪的参差不齐可就无力回天了。用电动剃须刀剃干净下巴，半藏感觉清爽多了，他把剃须刀里的碎毛发倒进马桶，又把刚刚剪下的胡子也收集好放进去。麦克雷这个烟鬼的打火机倒是扔得到处都是，他在浴室也找到一个。确定浴室没有烟雾报警器后他点着那些毛发，等它们全部变成灰之后再冲掉。  
半藏本来是想跟麦克雷回了家就找机会逃走的。但他没料到的是麦克雷几乎寸步不离的守着他，还带他去医院，一掷千金的付了钱，签下治疗合同。从始至终他就知道这项治疗花费高昂，所以他根本没把麦克雷在收容所做出的“会治好它”的承诺当回事。但麦克雷真的做了，半藏也对他由衷的感激。不仅如此，为了养他麦克雷还对大概是他上司的人吼了一顿，跟公寓管理员吵了一架。麦克雷很需要他，他每天要抱着他睡，狼的体温比人高，他所感受到的麦克雷是有点凉的，这种温差可能带来了一些科学解释不来的作用，因为半藏对冰冷的麦克雷产生了难以抑制的泛滥同情（介于他们俩的身体情况，这大概是同理心）。麦克雷总是叫外卖，却不嫌麻烦的为他做配餐，他开始在处方狗粮之外吃些鱼和肉了，托这些死去动物的福，他的力气有所增长。麦克雷在很用心的养他，所以即使现在麦克雷终于给了他一个可以逃走的机会，半藏也不想逃了，因为在麦克雷治疗他的同时，他也想做些报答，就像麦克雷说的那样，养宠物是为了改善心理状况，那么他至少也要等到治好麦克雷的时候才能走。  
说到治疗，半藏已经在医院进行过两次微创手术，每次都让他极为痛苦——生理上的痛苦，等回家后麻醉剂过去，那种疼痛总会伴随他一两天，经常痛的他连叫唤的力气都没了。大概是那个大眼睛的兽医——麦克雷总是叫他亚裔女孩，但半藏看得出来这兽医一定是中国人——跟麦克雷说了什么，每次治疗结束后麦克雷都会格外温柔的对待他，把他抱在怀里，和他一起躺在那个充满烟味和异物的破沙发上，一遍一遍的摸他脑袋顶上的毛，虽说这很舒服，让他很受用，可就算是毛衣也不能一天挠上一百遍，最后他总会不得已地舔舔麦克雷的手，让他停下，防止自己头上的毛掉的更多。  
半藏看着手边的剪刀，若有所思地拿了起来。两次治疗，按照最少的时间算，已经是七分之一个疗程了，应该有了些效果才对。想着这点半藏掐了掐自己的小腿，没有感觉，他决定更进一步，他夹出一个酒精棉球擦了擦剪刀，朝小腿上划过去。剪刀比较小，也不够锋利，只在腿上留下了一道浅的血印，他仍然还是感觉不到，半藏不愿就此作罢，他合上剪刀，用力地朝腿肚子里刺进去，剪刀陷入肉里好几公分，这下他终于感觉到了久违的疼痛，并不够清晰，但足以让他振奋起来。半藏擦了剪刀和地上的血，简单地处理了一下伤口，把所有的东西回归原位，连同他自己也是。他继续趴到麦克雷给他买的厚垫子上，重新变回狼型。他得歇上一会，或许睡一觉也好，等下他还得吃他的处方狗粮呢。  
9.  
半藏没想到自己一睡就睡过了晚饭时间，最终他是被麦克雷回家的动静吵醒的。麦克雷重重地关上大门，把靴子甩在门口，一进屋就径直朝半藏扑过去，半藏立刻闻到一股浓烈的酒臭味。  
“杰西……杰克的脸被我毁了……”麦克雷搂着半藏醉醺醺的又哭又喊，说着没头没脑的话，一时让半藏不知道怎么办才好。  
“晚上我和莱耶斯、杰克，我们三个人一起吃了饭，这是我在那之后时隔几个月第一次见到杰克，也是第一次和他说话。在医院里我甚至都没来得及去看他就被莱耶斯打发走了，到今天我才知道为什么莱耶斯不让我们见面，这真的让人承受不了……他的脸色有那么深那么长的两道伤痕，一道贯穿大半个脸，另一道把他的嘴唇都弄的不成形状了，”麦克雷说着在脸上比划了一下，“他那张脸在我们这行里完美的令人嫉妒，甚至到了被取笑的地步，这次因为我彻底被毁了……  
“怪不得前几天莱耶斯说他还没完全恢复，当时我还自以为是地让莱耶斯别太过分，事实上这一切都该算到我的头上，如果我更加靠得住一些，杰克就不会遭遇这一切了，我真的不知道他是怎么挺过来的……  
“而且他还在不停的向我道歉，杰西，他竟然还向我道歉。我的手断了不是他的错，完全不是，都是我太差劲了，我可能真的不适合干这行……”  
麦克雷越说声音越小，到最后再也掩饰不住鼻子里的哭腔，半藏听了一通，大概明白了是怎么回事，至于他的主人干的是哪一行他也略微做出了猜想，而这猜想万一应验了可不太妙。但是身为一只安慰犬，那些问题都不在眼下的考虑范围内，他现在要思考的是怎么安抚眼前哭唧唧的麦克雷，这家伙原来是喝了酒就会哭的麻烦类型吗？  
半藏回想小时候看过的宠物纪录片，绞尽脑汁地想里面那些蠢狗都是怎么让自己变得可爱的。他遵循那些回忆，用自己的头蹭麦克雷的脸，把脑袋朝那个傻瓜的怀里塞，伸出温暖的舌头，朝麦克雷胡子拉碴的脸上一通乱舔，直到麦克雷把自己抱的更紧了。  
“杰西，我只有你了，虽然我开始觉得你有点不近人情，甚至觉得我一离开你你就会逃走，但现在我相信你不会离开我，是不是？”  
半藏含糊地呜了一声，麦克雷立刻像傻子一样笑了一下，对着他的脸亲了几口，接着从地上抱起他，准备和他一起躺到那个破沙发上。  
“宝贝儿！你的腿怎么了？为什么流了这么多血？”麦克雷语气突然严肃了起来，酒也好像一下子醒了似的抓起半藏的毯子。半藏顺着麦克雷的方向一看，虽然眼前的视野是黑白的，但灰色毯子上面那一大块黑色还是非常明显的。他赶紧看向自己的腿，之前剪刀造成的伤口没有止住血，现在小腿以下都湿了，白色的毛糊在一起，看着还挺吓人的。要完要完，半藏在心里大叫不好，刚想解释却想起自己不是人型，又把话咽了进去。这开了个头的句子在麦克雷耳朵里就变成了一声委屈的呜咽，麦克雷想检查下伤口，却又怕弄疼半藏不敢下手，此刻他慌得完全忘了自己花一百万是为了治好啥，半藏是不怕被弄痛的。  
“我给你倒的狗粮你也没有吃，到底发生了什么？是有人进来了吗？”麦克雷放下半藏，身为佣兵的警觉和智商终于上线，他绕着他自己不大的房间转了几圈，并没有发现任何能弄伤杰西的尖锐物体。就是怕杰西会受伤，他特地把尖锐的东西都清走了，连酒瓶都不在家里放，烟灰缸也是木头的。他进入洗手间，洗手间的镜子和陶瓷的卫浴都还完好，之后他打开收纳柜，拿出急救箱，有些迟疑地打开，最后赫然在剪刀上看见了层层叠叠的指纹。  
事情不妙，果然是人干的，以杰西的状况怎么也不会自己把自己伤到这种地步。这一定是个警告，或者说是威胁，有人进了他的家，没有拿走任何东西，只是悄悄弄伤了他的狗，这到底是谁？麦克雷筛选了一遍可能对他不利的名单，仍然没有什么头绪。他抱着一点希望打开电脑，黑进公寓的监控系统，快速检视了一遍自家门口的视频，也没有发现任何可疑人士。事情更加不妙了，现在后悔没有在房间里装上监控也来不及了，他得给莱耶斯打个电话。  
“莱耶斯，有人进入了我家，用我急救箱里的剪刀把我的狗刺伤了，对，我的狗。我查了楼道监控，没有拍到可疑的人影。我不想叫警察来，你现在来我家把剪刀带走验一下上面的指纹，虽然希望渺茫但是也得排除一下。”  
“我不能过去，”麦克雷一边说一边摸杰西的毛，“我得留下照顾我的狗，而且我也没法拎着他去你那，总之你今晚得过来。就这样，我在家等你。”  
半藏看着麦克雷的一系列动作，直到他打完电话把自己重新搂在怀里，整个人/狼都有点不好。一直把你当白痴了真是对不起！半藏在心里向麦克雷道歉，同时也为自己的粗心大意担忧起来，他没想到腿上会流那么多血引起麦克雷的注意，当然也忘了擦掉指纹。刚刚麦克雷在电脑上捣鼓了一会，如果房间内有监控的话他应该已经看到画面、知道自己的能力了，但看目前的情况麦克雷没有室内监控，他是想不到自己会变成人的，这真是不幸中的万幸。自己的指纹不会被任何国家的任何机构查到，这点自信半藏还有，就让他遐想去吧，暴露不了，半藏用逻辑推论安慰自己，顺便往麦克雷的手心里拱了拱，摆出一副求安慰的样子，他需要被摸一摸头毛了。  
10.  
“这就是你那只价值一百万的蠢狗？”莱耶斯十分疲惫地站在门口说。  
“不止一百万，杰西在我心里是无价的，我可以豁出性命去找这个伤害他的现行犯。”  
“行了，别在那胡扯了，指纹提取出来了吗，赶紧把样本给我。”莱耶斯摊手，他手上正拿着一个无线的验证终端。  
麦克雷把粘过指纹的胶带纸递过去，嘀咕着有这么方便的东西之前还让我跑警察局。  
“用一次这个需要上报一次你懂吗？派你跑个腿比上报填表省事多了，况且你不是还能搭讪一下你口中的那个漂亮的前台吗？”莱耶斯把指纹贴在机器上，机器立刻开始扫描查找。几分钟后，一声刺耳的提示音响了，莱耶斯瞄了一眼，没有匹配记录。虽然知道不会有什么改变，但他还是再次用终端对着样本开始第二次扫描。  
“没有记录是不是？不用再试了，我猜测也没有记录。这个人要么隐藏的足够好，要么就是——”  
“赏金猎人，”莱耶斯接着他的话说下去，“自从摆平了那次火车劫案之后你的脑袋在黑市值多少钱需要我提醒你吗？还有莫里森也是，一个个的都他妈的不带面罩，我说了一百次……”  
“莱耶斯，抱歉。”眼下对莱耶斯的老生常谈，麦克雷不再想用“牛仔不需要面罩”来回答了。  
莱耶斯停下说教，现在他们又在不妙的现实里沉默了。藏身地点和假身份一旦暴露，那么麦克雷需要立刻离开这里，但这里已经是麦克雷埋藏的最深的藏身地，这里都被发现了，其他临时身份也不安全……  
“我得尽快把装手臂的事情提上日程，这样我连自己的狗都不保护不了。”在莱耶斯替他思前顾后的时候，麦克雷不知道什么时候又去给那只蠢狗顺毛了。  
“你的……”莱耶斯在这个词上犹豫了一下，他说不清这个词是更会刺痛麦克雷还是他自己，“残端，定型了吗？”  
“嗯。我还没想好用哪种类型的，去哪家医院。不过不管去哪应该都需要一大段时间，之前医生说我的手臂还得再做手术才能用得了假肢。我本想等杰西治好再说的，但我恨不得明天就去医院把手装上。”  
“你可别指望让我来喂你这只蠢狗，我建议你从哪捡来的还哪去。”莱耶斯说。  
“这个倒不用担心，艾达说下周杰西就要开始封闭式治疗，要住院了……”  
“等等，这个艾达又是谁？”  
“哦，杰西的主治医师，是个非常可爱的亚裔女孩。杰西住院的期间的前四周都不能探视，如果我的问题能在这一个月内解决就好了。一个月见不到杰西我会想死它的。”  
“听着，杰西，我本想晚点告诉你，”莱耶斯觉得别扭极了，他真不该突然喊麦克雷的名字，尤其是一个和自己的狗同名的蠢货，“莫里森私下替你联系了林德霍姆，林德霍姆已经答应了，他希望你也能答应。  
11.  
托比昂•林德霍姆，佣兵界的传奇人物，少有的从佣兵做到了国家公务员的奇才。做这行的人，尤其是有组织、属于合法公司的，多数是从军队退役，比如莱耶斯和莫里森；罪犯转业的也有一些，比如麦克雷他自己。像林德霍姆这样科学家出身——变成罪犯——到佣兵公司打工——最后被国安局收编的，估计整个业界只有他一个。麦克雷刚加入莱耶斯的公司不久，林德霍姆就去了国安局，用莱耶斯的话说，是去研究一些“提到它们的名字就会被特工请去喝茶”的好东西。虽然麦克雷和林德霍姆的交集很小，但林德霍姆的故事却一直在公司内部流传——  
咱们公司阵亡的人全在林德霍姆的实验室。  
命中率高是因为子弹是林德霍姆手造的，受过“林德霍姆的祝福”。  
缺胳膊少腿也不要紧，林德霍姆会把你改造的更强的。  
总之，关于林德霍姆的传言比都市传说还诡异吓人，麦克雷却不敢不信，因为他是见过林德霍姆的，那个留着胡子的老头只因为方便就改造的自己的左手，并且弄成了完全不像人类的样子，这是一种偏执狂才有的可怕，麦克雷怀疑林德霍姆不改造双手的原因可能仅仅是血肉的手掌撸管比较舒服。正因为他信关于林德霍姆的一切，所以他宁可子弹打在脑门上都不想让手脚被毁。可惜事与愿违。  
而事实是仿生肢体重塑技术只是林德霍姆闲着没事开发来自用的，一般人求他他都不会帮忙，叫他给国家总统的外甥女装个假腿比叫他造个WMD还难，麦克雷不知道莫里森是用了什么魔法叫他答应的。  
“林德霍姆欠莫里森一个人情，”莱耶斯解释道，“所以我劝你还是答应，不然莫里森会很失望的。”  
“什么人情？”麦克雷想不到林德霍姆这种毫无破绽的人还会欠下什么人情。  
“跟你又没有什么关系，这是他们两个的事情，我没必要告诉你……”  
“现在有了，告诉我，不然我就拒绝，反正你又不能绑我到林德霍姆那里去，杰克不会让你这么干。”  
莱耶斯深吸了一口气忍住了没发作，最后叹出来：“认识你之前的几年，莫里森那个蠢货让林德霍姆在他脑子里装了个东西，用来收集他的身体数据，你知道，他是我们这类人里最强的。”  
“这会对他产生什么影响吗？”麦克雷多嘴的问。  
“林德霍姆说不会有什么影响，但我觉得那让莫里森变得软弱了，”莱耶斯加重了语气，“比如过分的同情心和责任心，还有，对某个人的关心程度都可以说得上是溺爱了。”  
“哦，加比，你这是在闹别扭吗？明明你已经享受杰克这种毫不保留的关爱十几年了，可你嘴上却还对他不满？”况且我知道你也很关心我，不比莫里森差多少，最后一句麦克雷没有说出口。  
“那不一样，”莱耶斯少有地没有尖酸刻薄地反驳，“你到底同不同意？”  
“同意，我同意。只是什么时候去？总得先通知一下林德霍姆，让他早做准备吧？等我先把杰西送去医院安顿好再说。”  
“林德霍姆那边不用你操心，他估计在莫里森和他说的当天就准备好了，莫里森已经把你的病例整理出来了，一式三份，一份准备给你，一份公司存档，一份给了他。林德霍姆几天就把合同的电子版发给我看，正好你这有打印机，现在就能打印出来，我发给你。”莱耶斯摆弄起手机。  
“等等，不用这么……”着急。麦克雷还没说完，他电脑就响起了邮件提示音。好吧，好吧，他总不能违抗上司的命令，他点了打印选项，打印机缓缓地吐出纸来。  
刚打好的合同还有些温热，但麦克雷却是越看越心凉。“委托人在被委托人处治疗期间不可与外界联系，任何人不可干预被委托人的治疗进程，手术改造有风险，委托人与责任人已知晓一切后果，被委托人不承担任何责任……这什么意思，把我卖给那个怪老头了吗？”  
“只是书面上的套话，实际上我们都知道林德霍姆不会出任何问题，”莱耶斯撇了撇嘴，“封闭治疗而已，你的狗都受得了。”  
麦克雷一想此话确实不假，杰西也正要接受封闭治疗，高精尖端技术大概都有点神神秘秘的，前些天艾达还跟他说杰西的基因组很特殊，根据细胞培育后的结果分析，杰西的基因不属于他们所知犬种里的任何一种，但组成大致类似，所以杰西会被治好，只是仍有风险，需要他签下免责协议，他当时也照签了，眼下换成了自己，他确实应该更加大胆一些，反正都已经这样了。  
于是他没有再翻这份长达数页的合同，只是在最后一页的委托人一栏签下了自己的名字。他刚写完，莱耶斯就拿过去，一同拿过去的还有他的笔，他看着莱耶斯在负责人那里签了名，之后把合同装好，没有再还给他的意思。  
“我还以为是杰克负责。”麦克雷说。  
“他已经对你付出够多的了，是时候换我看着你这蠢货了。现在收拾东西，趁我心情还不错，我还能免费把你的蠢狗送去医院。”  
太可爱了，加比，这样把担子接到自己肩上的样子很帅哦——如果这不是自己的小命，麦克雷到很想这样调侃下莱耶斯。他在莱耶斯不耐烦的目光下收拾，莱耶斯看着他一只手忙前忙后，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。但麦克雷知道这是最好的帮忙。  
12.  
被莱耶斯抱着的感觉要多别扭有多别扭，虽说半藏已经习惯了被麦克雷抱来抱去，但莱耶斯……他真是不想有下次了。  
因为麦克雷说他受伤了，不想把他放进笼子，自己还要拿东西，抱着狗的活自然而然地落到了莱耶斯头上。莱耶斯有点不情愿，但抱他的手却极轻柔而小心，他被放在莱耶斯的路虎后座上，麦克雷很快跟在后面上了车，跟他一起坐在后座上，像平时在那个破沙发上一样密不透风地搂着他。  
“杰西，我们可能得暂时分开一段时间了，你得接受四周封闭式治疗，这期间我会找个机会偷偷看你，虽然我也得去林德霍姆那边受罪，但我想那个老头应该不会看我太紧，没关系，就算是监狱我也能越狱出来。不过你可能看不到我，唉，想跟你说千万别想我，估计你也不会想，可我真的希望你能想想我。”  
“它只是一只狗，你说这么多屁话它也听不懂，所以能不能把嘴闭上？”  
“它怎么不懂？杰西就像人一样聪明，我得告诉它事情的缘由，不然它以为我抛弃它怎么办？这是一只受过虐待的狗，我不能让它再感受到那种感觉。”  
在旁边听着的半藏狠狠地翻了个白眼，但这并不表示他不能对麦克雷温柔的抚摸短暂沉迷。  
他们很快到了医院，有人给半藏做了清理和包扎，麦克雷给他办了住院手续，在三天后的封闭治疗前他会一直待在医院里。麦克雷陪了他两天，第三天莱耶斯到医院把麦克雷拖走了，麦克雷没有等到半藏进入手术室。  
13.  
如果让半藏说这四周他到底经历了什么，他自己也说不出来。他只记得手术前的断食，躯干上的毛全部被剃净，连尾巴和生殖器周围也不放过，他真的该感谢麦克雷没有顺便给他做个绝育手术。之后他被推进手术室，麻醉剂注入，剂量使他昏沉，却不足以让他完全失去知觉，他在保留一点意识的情况下感觉自己的背部被切开，细密的痛扩散开来，他忘记自己是不是叫出了声，总之他听见几句惊呼，然后更多针剂注入，周围安静下去，麻醉剂终于发挥了应有的效力。  
半藏看到了狼神。通体雪白，散发着冷冽的亮光，靠近却是温暖的，他以一个舒服的姿势俯卧在狼神巨大的身躯旁边，狼神微微闭着眼，像在看他，又好似在假寐。  
“吾主，”半藏起身，单膝跪在狼神面前，低头拜谒，“半藏在此。”  
狼神没有说话，它把它厚重的爪子伸到半藏面前，用灵活的爪子尖把半藏拎起来，使他站直。在与狼神会面的精神世界里，半藏永远穿着祭祀狼神的那身和服，当然，在这里他也不再受伤病困扰，活动自如。  
“我近来受用了吾主太多眷顾，吾主赐予我的白狼之体反被世人错认成低下的犬类，实则对吾主的极大不敬。”  
“吾辈本谦卑，更无须在意世人多言，只是，”狼神低下了头，正视着半藏，“你是否还受了他人恩惠？——一个外乡人。”  
“吾主是指麦克雷？还是安吉拉？半藏并不想受惠于人……”  
“知恩图报，乃吾辈立根之本。”  
“半藏明白。”  
狼神满意地站起来走动了一下，用它蓬松的尾巴把它最宠爱的子嗣卷了起来。  
精神世界里没有时间的概念，受狼神眷顾之人若是被动陷入完全无知觉的状态，就会自动进入精神世界，由狼神照看外围的世界。等半藏回归现实，他已经辨别不出过去了多久。因为他一直是安全的，狼神并没有给他提示，所以他只知道自己出了手术室，进入像是无菌医疗仓的东西里面。身上连接着仪器，意识似乎仍然游离于肉体之外，周遭光线微弱，他看不清自己的状态，但这次他没有乱动，迷迷糊糊的，他想到了麦克雷是不是有来看过他。  
麦克雷则食言了，他没想到林德霍姆把对他的改造直接申报成了一个项目，美名其曰给莱耶斯省钱，麦克雷只觉得自己被这俩人坑了，他总是用最坏的可能猜想，莱耶斯一定是想省掉他的医疗费而把他卖给了林德霍姆，如果他能活着出了这个实验室，他一定要找莫里森告状。林德霍姆的“麦克雷补完计划”有一系列的实验人员和合作单位，每天都有好几个人无时无刻地盯着他，麦克雷实在是有再大本领也逃不脱。好在医院每天都给他发杰西的治疗进度，林德霍姆大发慈悲的没有中断这一项单方联系。他的杰西看起来很好，痊愈的进度在按计划进行；但另一个杰西可不太好：先是做了一个手臂手术移植神经元，接着是上肢恢复训练，接驳神经，设计手臂功能和外形……林德霍姆提议把左轮上弹器装进手臂里，这样可以快速换弹，但麦克雷十分坚决地拒绝了，他还想正常地把个妹，撸个狗，不想在打鸡蛋的时候神奇地打出半打子弹来。  
第四周的周一手臂终于装好了，麦克雷以为他能赶得上杰西封闭治疗后的第一次探视。杰西已经出了治疗仓，开始进行少量的恢复运动了，他期待着等他见到杰西，杰西会自己跑过来迎接他。结果反倒是麦克雷自己这边出了问题，手臂的功能无法达到预期的精度，林德霍姆调试了很多遍也收效甚微，照这样下去他是没法回到他以前的生活的。  
解决的方法有一个，林德霍姆说的轻描淡写——在脑袋里面放个芯片就行，我看你前途无量啊，小子。  
但麦克雷更想出去见杰西，他壮着胆子和林德霍姆谈了谈，林德霍姆只当他在开玩笑，他指了指满满当当的日程表，说我医院都替你安排好了。  
好吧，麦克雷知道自己的脑袋是逃不过这一遭了。  
14.  
半藏觉得这四周的痛苦仿佛捱了好几年，但谢天谢地后腿的感觉回来了，他现在已经可以自由的走动一小会，不得不说那个蠢牛仔的一百万还是很值得的。之后他又在医院住了一周，第五周的周末，照顾他的那个中国女孩说有人要在晚上把他接回家。  
半藏不会承认他想见麦克雷，不会承认他想第一时间向他炫耀自己的锻炼结果，用尚且不稳的步伐跑过去，撞在他身上，叫他抱起自己抚摸头顶的毛。但到了晚上，来接他的却不是麦克雷，而是个金发的、脸上有疤的、稍年长的男人，半藏马上意识到这就是麦克雷经常念叨着的杰克•莫里森，他确实有一张好看的很合格的脸，只是两道狰狞的长疤还没有退去深红的颜色，使完美的脸大大减分。  
“嗨，小家伙，”莫里森蹲下来看着他，“你的主人还在医院，不能来接你，所以这几天只能由我来照看你啦。”  
半藏兴趣缺缺地低吼了一声，莫里森给他带上项圈，但既没给他拿笼子也没拴上牵引绳，正当他犹豫要不要直接跟着莫里森走时，莫里森用一个奇怪的姿势把他抱起来了，如果半藏这时是人形，大概会像公主抱那样躺在莫里森坚实的手臂上吧。他被莫里森放进车子的副驾驶，这辆路虎半藏熟悉，一个月前正是莱耶斯开着它把他和麦克雷载过来。  
时隔一月半藏又回到了麦克雷的小公寓，屋里还留着那天走时的样子：衣橱敞着，有几件被翻出来的衣服掉在外面；染上血的毯子扔在墙角；闯了祸的剪刀和取指纹用的滴胶和胶带堆在急救箱里；还有莱耶斯的脏脚印，一个叠一个地印在门口，泥水干了留下灰印，又被莫里森进门的时候给弄的模糊了。  
“看来我得收拾一下这里。”莫里森把半藏放到他的垫子上，皱着眉拾起地上的东西时说。这并没有花掉他多少时间，毕竟麦克雷这里还只是单身汉和一只狗的小公寓，他只是把少的可怜的东西归了归类，把落在地上的织物丢进洗衣机。莫里森还打开冰箱冷藏室，准备扔掉过期食材，但半藏只听见莫里森重重地叹了口气，什么也没拿出来就把冰箱关上了。  
莫里森换下麦克雷沾满狼毛的床单，目光停留在床头的相框——扣着的，但莫里森翻了过来——麦克雷跟他和莱耶斯的合照，但时过境迁，他们现在已经和照片上的差了太多，尤其是麦克雷，和他。相框没有支架，莫里森在墙上找到了原本的那枚钉子，他轻声笑着把上面挂的打印纸张摘下来，将照片挂上去，看过纸上的内容，又找胶带给贴在了墙上。  
半藏听见莫里森打电话说今晚会晚点过去，他松了口气，他并不想让莫里森留下过夜。半藏迫切地想变成人形确认一下到底恢复到了什么程度，是否恢复了感觉，是否能行走，是否能……逃离做宠物的生活。  
莫里森清扫完地板了，他打开自己带来的背包，掏出一份厚厚的文件夹放在桌上，想了想又觉得不妥，干脆移开冰箱，露出墙壁里的暗格，熟稔地输入密码，将文件放了进去。做完这些他在地上的碗里倒进狗粮，十分轻柔地摸杰西背上新长出了的短毛和刚愈合不久的刀口，杰西也非常配合的任他抚弄，丝毫没有表现出对一个陌生人常有的反抗和不满，这确实是一只很可爱很听话的狗，另一个杰西说的没错。  
“听着杰西，”莫里森捧住它的头，与莱耶斯说的一样，这样对着一只狗叫杰西有点怪，“你的主人杰西刚做了脑部手术，还没有恢复好，所以不能来接你，这几天只能委屈你一个人在家了，当然我会来喂你，也会送你去医院进行锻炼，你在家要乖乖听话啊。”  
半藏听到脑部手术四个字吃了一惊，问题一脱出口就变成一声意义不明的“呜”声，莫里森显然把这当做是对听话的保证，只在他脖子上亲了一口就要出门。算了，这样正好，趁麦克雷不在的这段时间他应该可以有时间有体力离开。  
等莫里森的脚步走远，半藏化为人形。手术的刀口同样在他背上留下疤痕，这他已经习惯了，但他的下体却感受到了作为狼时没有过的难受——手术前的备皮把他下体的毛也给剃净了，现在只长出短短的一茬，新长的毛发刺激着那里柔软的皮肤，又疼又痒，半藏挠了几下，久违的触碰使他的老二很快抬起了头，禁欲太久了，即使是半藏也忍不住在眼下不合时宜地来了一发，只消在手掌圈成的甬道里摩擦几分钟，他便射了，精液撒在他的垫子上，他有些心虚地抽纸巾抹掉。  
扔过纸巾的这几分钟里，半藏意识到这是他很久没有得到过的快感了，之前的时间里，他甚至没法控制自己的性欲，因为压根就感觉不到。认定了这一点，半藏终于开始审度自己的身体情况，他试探着捏了捏脚腕，触感非常清晰，接着他自脚腕向上抚摸双腿，手心里的温热感在他身上流过：他的感觉完全恢复了。他转而跪在地上，扶着墙努力地站起来，虽然双腿的肌肉还很松弛，但他成功了。他继续扶着墙走了几步，步履十分艰难，每一下都像有针扎在脚底那样酸痛，好不容易走到浴室，还没来得及看一眼镜子里自己的脸，他便累得坐在马桶上，重重地喘了一会气。  
狼的身体毕竟比人要轻得多，双腿的恢复程度可以撑起狼的身体，却不能撑起人类的身体，这没关系，半藏安慰自己，只要再锻炼一段时间一定会恢复的。他歇够了，这才撑着洗手台站起来，看了看自己的脸，够糟糕的，胡子参差不齐，头发有点打结，脸色更是难看。他用双手使劲儿拍了拍自己的脸，强迫双颊变得有点血色，他还准备刮刮胡子，但麦克雷带走了电动剃须刀，没办法，半藏只能再次找到那把惹了祸的医用剪刀，凑合着弄干净了脸上的胡子。  
半藏清理过痕迹，找了一身麦克雷的睡衣换上，虽说他变成人的样子可能只会维持一会，但也不能一直光着。既然变成了人形，狗粮就不能吃了，他打开麦克雷的冰箱想找点吃的，终于知道了莫里森在叹什么气——麦克雷的冷藏室里除了酒就只有调味料，冷冻室里还剩了一些冻鱼和冻肉，但那都是给狗的口粮。  
半藏不由得和莫里森一样叹着气关上了冰箱，紧接着他马上想起莫里森放进冰箱后面的那个文件，他决定一探究竟。他分了好几次才挪开冰箱，一边用力一边回想莫里森刚刚是不是用一只手弄开这玩意的。幸好麦克雷的保险箱没有什么指纹和虹膜识别，半藏一边暗暗嘲笑他的不谨慎和老套，一边用刚才记下的密码打开箱门。箱子里面的东西并不太多，半藏翻了一遍，确实没有什么能值得用上生物识别的，但这些东西也印证了他对麦克雷职业的猜想：主流货币的现金，几本有着不同假名的护照和身份证，还有一把用旧了的有编号的左轮手枪、几发子弹，最后当然还有莫里森刚放进去的文件。半藏好奇地打开来看，发现那是麦克雷的病历。  
病历非常详细，除了一般的诊断证明和治疗过程，还附有照片，半藏很快知道这是麦克雷失去手臂时的病历，他快速地浏览着，装作不在意那些令人心脏揪紧的照片，然后在最后停了下来。最后几页明显不属于这份病历，连纸张都有差别，半藏看到了熟悉的名字——林德霍姆，他明白过来这是麦克雷安装手臂的相关资料。翻过第一页纸，后面的照片让半藏无法再移开视线：一只结构精巧的金属手臂被接在麦克雷身上，旁边是个白胡子的小老头正在调试；下一页是数据，再下一页是结论，失败两个字的红色印章十分醒目，然后半藏终于看见了脑部手术这几个字。这页后面还有几张纸，半藏没有看就翻过去了，他找到最后一张照片——麦克雷的手术进行时——医生正在往麦克雷打开的颅腔里放什么东西。  
半藏几乎是颤抖着将保险箱里的东西回归原位，他挪好冰箱，在麦克雷的破沙发上躺了一会，中途吃到自己嘴里两根狼毛。他在离开和留下之间纠结，最后他自认为冷静地推论出，还是留下更有好处，毕竟运动能力还没恢复好，自己也曾许下要当安慰犬帮麦克雷治好病的诺言，更何况狼神还教导他要知恩图报……种种这些，他决定现在就去看一看麦克雷，当然他没意识到“看望麦克雷”和“暂时不离开麦克雷”之间是很不一样的。  
15.  
但怎么去是个问题，文件上写了麦克雷所在的医院，半藏知道医院在哪里，可那里离麦克雷的公寓有些远，他是绝对没办法走过去的。叫出租车也不现实，他没有钱……钱？半藏想起了保险箱里的现金，他可以用它们，反正只是抽掉一两张，麦克雷不会注意的，就算发现，那时候自己也已经离开了。  
说干就干，再次搬开又复位冰箱花了半藏更长的时间，他歇了好一会才开始翻麦克雷的衣橱，穿着睡衣可不能出去。他拨开外层挂着的在一堆衬衫和牛仔裤，终于翻出了一套黑色的运动服，运动服上印着一个他有些眼熟的标志，他在脑内搜索了一会，想起这是一家佣兵公司的标志，看来这套衣服是麦克雷的训练制服。半藏脱下睡衣换上运动服，克服心中的芥蒂，在运动裤下面套上了麦克雷的内裤，毕竟他下体的毛还很短，直接的织物摩擦会让他……很难受。麦克雷的衣服有点大，他的鞋子更大，半藏不管穿哪一双都会滑出来，看来他只能穿着袜子出门了，好在是晚上，问题不大。接下来是钥匙，半藏见过麦克雷放在相框背面一把，不知道还在不在。他摘下莫里森刚挂上去不久的相框，果然在那里面找到了。说起来，半藏还没有用人的眼睛看过麦克雷的样子，照片上的麦克雷有棕色的头发，带着可笑的牛仔帽和大红色的印第安毯，从花纹看很像他经常在屋里咬着的那条。饱经日晒的麦色皮肤，还有迷人的焦糖色眼睛……迷人？他怎么会想到这个词的？不过莱耶斯倒是没什么变化，连表情都一成不变，没有疤痕的莫里森也与他预想中的一样，金发碧眼，标准的美国甜心长相。  
半藏在这张照片上耽搁的时间太长了，他把它挂了回去。一切准备妥当，他终于出门，感谢狼神庇护，他顺利地拦到了车，顺利地到了医院，即使发现医院太大他走不过去，他也顺利地在门口找了张轮椅。他在前台问了下麦克雷的房间号，得到的答复是没有此人。  
“抱歉，我记错了，是麦卡沃伊，詹姆斯•麦卡沃伊。”半藏再次报上麦克雷的假名，辅以一个微笑。  
“有了，麦卡沃伊先生在十层1071房间。但还有一会就要过探视时间，需要我找人送你过去吗？”  
“不，不用了，谢谢。”半藏谢绝了前台护士的好意，自己上了楼。  
靠近房间之前半藏留意了一下四周的动静，看起来没有人在房间里陪着麦克雷。他打定主意推门进去，单人病房里十分安静，只有监测仪器规律而细微的声音。麦克雷照比照片里的样子好多了，头部伤口已经长好，但棕色的头发被剃光了，现在刚长出一点点，和他身上的差不多。半藏第一次用人的眼睛看麦克雷本人，就看的是他脸色憔悴又没头发的形象，但半藏倒觉得这样挺公平的，毕竟麦克雷第一次见他就把他认成了狗。他忍不住摸摸麦克雷睡着的蠢脸，麦克雷没醒过来，反倒朝他手心的方向转了转，呢喃了一句。半藏确定自己听清了，麦克雷在喊他的名字——杰西，他吓得抽回了手，没有再过多停留，探视的时间快过了，他得赶快离开。  
他将轮椅倒进电梯，电梯门合上之前他看到旁边的电梯里出来一个人，金发，和麦克雷一样的身高，哦，还有一双他眼熟的鞋：看来晚上来陪麦克雷的是杰克•莫里森。半藏秉着呼吸，电梯门缓缓关上，从最后的几厘米缝隙里，他感觉莫里森朝这边看了一眼，半藏希望是错觉，但就算看了也没关系，视野太小，莫里森不会发现什么。  
16.  
麦克雷终于就要出院了，听杰克说，他的杰西也在继续恢复着腿部功能，每天都要吃好多东西。待到他回家的那天，杰西真的跑过来扑到了他的身上，哈士奇终于发挥出了它应有的力量，差点把他弄倒。麦克雷几乎就要留下激动的热泪，这钱花的值啊，太值了，在林德霍姆那里的日子他几乎就是靠着对这一天的想象度过的，眼下梦想成真，一切都完美的过分了。  
以后就可以每天带杰西出去压马路，只是公寓物业那边估计又要找麻烦了，他是不是得找莱耶斯说说，换个地方住？话说他的手臂都装好了，也该回归正轨、开始重操旧业了吧，毕竟他还得填补杰西的医药费带来的资金空缺。  
他把杰克给他洗好的床单换上，之后发现杰克还把他们的合照挂上了，但下面贴的纸他不再需要，他撕下来，从未觉得把纸扔进垃圾桶也会这么快乐。明天他还得去林德霍姆那里做最后的手臂调试，接下来是测试数据的收集，试试他的新手臂能否像原装的一样，能让他像以前一样耍他的左轮手枪。  
不过在这之前他先给莱耶斯发了个消息，问他什么时候才会召自己回去工作，莱耶斯给他的答复是让他在家里至少再老实地待上三个月。麦克雷悻悻地把手机往床上一扔，抱起杰西滚在新铺好的床上，杰西有些不情愿，麦克雷松开它，结果却听到一声痛苦的嗷呜——他的金属手臂夹到杰西的毛了。  
“抱歉宝贝，你看，我马上就发现了林德霍姆的东西的一个缺点，别动，我来帮你解开。”麦克雷正把杰西的毛小心的从手指缝里拿出来，放在一旁的手机突然来了邮件提示，他扫了一眼，是杰克发来的。他没有立刻去拿，而是先把杰西的毛解开才点开来看。这封邮件很长，并且带有附件，麦克雷关掉手机屏幕，打开电脑重新读它。  
他花了一点时间消化邮件的内容，过了一会，他合上电脑把床上的杰西抱起来，告诉杰西他找到了一份私活，他决定要接下，他可是为了他的杰西一掷千金，赚钱迫在眉睫。  
17.  
自从来到了麦克雷家，半藏在屋里就不会带项圈，终于这屈辱的项圈在这天要被再次带上——折腾了几天之后，麦克雷要带他出去散步了。他不情不愿地走着，直到麦克雷把他带到了一个狗公园，正值遛狗高峰期，本就不大的地方显得更挤了。狗在公园里跑来跑去，接他们主人扔出的各色塑料飞盘和网球，要么就在树下尿尿，划下并不存在的疆域。每个狗主人手里都捏着一个口袋，半藏起初还不知道这是做什么用的，直到一个人用口袋捡起了他家狗的便便，半藏才恍然大悟：麦克雷是带他来这拉屎的。  
有只不怕死的阿拉斯加过来闻他的屁股，半藏发出一声低吼，那只又蠢又壮的毛球立刻被吓得缩了回去，他停下脚步，任凭麦克雷拽他也一动不动，麦克雷倒是不敢用力拉扯拴在他脖子上的那根绳子，只好又转身回来等他。  
“怎么，不喜欢这儿？还是走累了，杰西？”麦克雷蹲下来问。  
半藏知道此刻要么撒娇要么就得在一群蠢货蠢狗面前上厕所了，虽说他已经被麦克雷清理过很多次，可他真的不想在大庭广众之下干这件事。他坐下来，咬麦克雷的裤腿，一边咬一边哼哼，总之就是不走，麦克雷叹了口气，伸手把他抱起来，跟他说别不开心我们回家吧。  
回家后半藏又忍受了一次麦克雷极差的洗澡技术，这家伙不把他自己全身弄湿就不算给他好好洗过澡。半藏照例看着麦克雷脱光衣服和他一起洗，不过麦克雷好像壮了一些，一个多月前他见麦克雷还一副萎靡的样子，活脱像个死宅，怎么他在医院里躺了好几天，肌肉反倒重回到身上？半藏把麦克雷的身形变化归结于鬼佬的基因优势，对他来说，增肌是个艰难的过程，他很难长肉，又很容易瘦下去。  
等他们俩洗完澡吹完毛又在破沙发上躺了一会之后，已经快半夜了，这时一封邮件发来，本来快睡着的麦克雷突然精神起来，开始收拾起东西了。半藏看着麦克雷掀起床铺，从床板的暗层里掏出一个手提箱，拿出一把保养的很好的转轮手枪，他看出来了这才是麦克雷常用的那把武器。麦克雷故意没用上弹器，而是一颗一颗地把子弹装进弹巢里，新装上的机械手轻轻一甩，转轮入腔，金属和金属之间发出清脆的撞击声。他举着枪朝墙上比划，右手隔空快速拨动转轮，来了个模拟的六连发，之后面无表情地停滞了几秒，又把子弹倒出来，原封不动地连枪带子弹装进箱子里。  
接着麦克雷拿出来另一把，这把看起来和刚刚那把几乎没有什么差别，但麦克雷把它拿在了右手上，他再次塞入子弹，半藏这才发现这把和刚刚那把是有所不同的——刚刚的手枪转轮是少见的向右摆出，为的是配合左撇子的使用者，而这把和那把完全对称，转轮是普通的向左摆出。麦克雷如法炮制地再次发射六连，这次他大概满意了，因为他留下了这把手枪和几盒子弹，把手提箱又放了回去。而麦克雷到底是双枪使用者还是单纯地有两把枪，半藏不得而知。  
等麦克雷收拾完即将要用的行头，准备要回他那块红色的印第安毯的时候，半藏很不愿意给，他喜欢这块毯子上他并不能看见的鲜红色，并且已经习惯了咬着它玩，但麦克雷执意要它。  
“杰西，听话，”麦克雷把手指塞进半藏嘴里，准备撬出他的毯子，“明天晚上我要去干复出之后的第一个活，要去抓岛田家的一个叛徒，虽然感觉问题不大，危险系数也不高，但是我想拿回我的幸运物，可以吗？”  
等等，岛田家？半藏陷入思考，不由得松开了嘴。岛田家的叛徒除了他还会有谁，难道家族已经知道了源氏没死，还逍遥自在地活在这世界上？他不敢相信，他的源氏再怎么样也不会被岛田家的那群废物发现行踪，但麦克雷接的任务是怎么回事？还是说……问题出在他自己身上？是岛田家的人发觉麦克雷正在把他当宠物养，想算计麦克雷从他这找些情报？但这不可能啊，除了源氏和他的父亲，没人知道他可以变成狼，狼形态是岛田家世代相传的最深秘密，就算有人稍微碰触到了这个秘密的一点点头绪都会被抹杀掉，这点毋庸置疑。半藏又仔细回想了一番问题到底出在哪，为什么岛田家的人会和麦克雷有牵连？他变身时已经确定屋内没有监控，那天出去看麦克雷也是从窗户爬下楼的，落地时差点扭伤脚腕，麦克雷病房那一层的监控肯定被麦克雷公司的人拦截了，他相信自己没有看错监视摄像头不正常的频闪速率，按他听到的莱耶斯的说法，麦克雷的脑袋很值钱，所以他身边的安全级别应该很高。但这样说来，自己又怎么会那么容易就进去了？  
半藏想不通到底是哪个环节出了问题，但解决方法他是知道的，那就是明天自己也跟过去看看。  
18.  
确定麦克雷走进电梯的那一刻半藏迅速地变成了人形。距离他上一次变成人刚过去十几天，胡子还没长到不能见人的程度，这给他省了一大块时间。经过他对自己近乎苛刻的锻炼，狼形态的腿部功能基本恢复，此刻他试了一下，人形态也可以顺利行走，只是恐怕时间不能太久，他得速战速决。  
他驾轻就熟地挪开冰箱掏现金，然后换上麦克雷的衣服和袜子，仍然没有可以穿的鞋，这点有些遗憾，不过他这次拿了足够多的钱，可以在路上买。如果不出意外，待他今天解决掉了麦克雷与岛田家相关问题，他就应该不会再回到麦克雷的地方了。  
他从公寓的外墙爬下去，麦克雷已经出了公寓大门，他跟上去，直到麦克雷走进地下车库。半藏这时才想起他还没见过麦克雷的车，但跟到车库容易暴露，他只能等在出口一个个排除了，他叫了辆出租车，夜色已经覆盖了整座城市，暂时还没人察觉出他的些微异样。一辆红色野马从车库开出来，透过夜色，半藏看见了麦克雷嘴里雪茄的红色亮光，还有他在黑白世界里看过很多遍的那张脸。他让出租车跟上，夜晚密集的车流缓缓流淌，半藏和麦克雷之间隔着几辆车，他有些焦虑，怕出租车司机跟丢了，但麦克雷似乎并不着急，这使得半藏能顺利地不紧不慢地跟着。下了主干道，车道没有那么堵了，半藏发觉路边的景物有些眼熟，他记起这是麦克雷住院的那家医院附近。半藏开始以为麦克雷是要先去医院一趟，但他很快想明白了，如果是医院外面的监控拍下了他，那么岛田家的人知晓消息后肯定会先搜查一次他出现的地点，在医院附近召集人手是有可能的。  
麦克雷在距离医院一个街区的地方停车，改成步行。半藏付了出租车钱，希望麦克雷距离目的地不要太远，他可没法走太久。不过夜间行动不是麦克雷的专属，算起来还是他更加熟悉一些，他跟了一条街，在一家体育用品商店前面停住——他需要一双鞋，而他又觉得自己不会在短短的一小会里跟丢目标。半藏走进商店，买了一双鞋和新的袜子，在他正要出门时，他看见一个标示牌写着“二层滑雪、射击、射箭用品”。  
最后半藏买了一把他能付得起的练习用弓箭和半打箭头，等他出门时麦克雷已经走出了他的视野。半藏就近爬上了一栋建筑的楼顶，借助于他引以为豪的超凡视力，半藏很快发现了麦克雷的行踪，也推断出了他的目的地：医院附近有一处正在施工中的建筑工地，楼体刚建起几层，四周比较空旷，并且现在已经过了下班时间，工地里仅剩几处用以照明的高灯。这一定是会面地点了，半藏干脆从接连的建筑楼顶接近目标，等快到了才重返地面。  
麦克雷毫无阻碍的进入了建筑工地，这不正常，工地入口甚至都没有一个警卫人员，也许整个工地已经被岛田家清了场，半藏把背着的弓箭摘下来握在手里，拔出一支箭搭在弦上，待麦克雷走远才跟着进去。  
这把便宜的练习用弓和六支箭能为他提供的物理伤害十分有限，好在他还有狼神庇佑，弓箭只需给出一个方向，他可以用狼神之力消灭敌人。他在阴影里缓慢移动，一边搜寻麦克雷的身影，此刻他无比地想念他的音波箭，有了它这时候应该马上就找到麦克雷了。而麦克雷仿佛突然学会了瞬间移动，明明只过去一会却完全不见了踪影，更不对劲的是半藏甚至也没见到半个岛田家的忍者。范围内唯一的制高点是照明灯，他还不能爬上那个，没办法，半藏只能搜索他现在不擅长应对的半成品楼。  
没有散射箭的情况下，以他现在的情况真的很难应付近身的敌人。半藏把箭搭在弓上，张满弓弦，随时准备射出，他保持着这样的状态搜寻了一楼——没有收获，电梯和楼梯都没建好，半藏只能顺着立柱爬上二楼。他脚刚落地，正准备拉满弓弦，一个身影从他背后死死地锁住他的脖子，半藏下意识地释放了弓箭，狼神之力顺着他缺乏力量的箭矢向斜下方冲过去，脚下可怜的半成品建筑在狼神的威力之下飒飒作响，震动不已。就在半藏以为楼板要塌了的时候，耳畔传来麦克雷的声音——  
“你好啊，杰西。”  
之后随着后脑被枪托狠狠砸中，半藏在尚未停止的震动中失去意识。  
19.  
半藏被人拍醒。还未睁开眼睛，后脑的钝痛就清晰地传过来，提醒他刚刚发生的一切，他装作没醒，继续闭着眼试探了一下周身的处境。手被绑在背后，是很结实的塑料绳扣，脚腕也被同样的东西绑着，脖子上……也有个东西，并且有一股他很熟悉的气味。他睁开眼，看见杰西•麦克雷正蹲在自己面前，视线向下一扫，麦克雷竟然给他脖子上带了狼形态时用的那个狗项圈。  
“摘了，”虽然形式对自己不利，但半藏还是忍不住咬牙切齿地对眼前的麦克雷命令道，他扬起头，“给我摘了。”  
麦克雷站起来，半藏看见他身后的冰箱，原来自己被带回了麦克雷的家里。  
“我还以为你已经习惯了这个。摘了可不行，我得防着你变成狼逃走，这个项圈带在你脖子上也很合适，保险措施。”麦克雷摊手。  
半藏死死地盯着他，自己的秘密到底还是暴露了，那么问题来了，麦克雷是什么时候知道的？“我是人类，可没法变成狼。”半藏否认到。  
“是杰克最先提到的。他开始只觉得你不像哈士奇，更像一只日本狼。直到他看见了这个——”麦克雷掏出手机，半藏在屏幕上看到了自己的脸，那是他在医院的监控里留下的。该死的，那天去医院他竟然忘记了在变成人之后摘下项圈。麦克雷继续说道：“杰克跟我说，他认识一个可以变成狼的日本人，开始我也不信，但联想起之前你神奇地伤了后腿，我找不到其他能更好地解释这个项圈的理由。按说那天你进入医院也不会太引人注目，错就错在不小心被杰克看到了你的脸，你猜怎么着？杰克见过你，在一张照片上。”  
“源氏……”半藏愤恨地叫了一声他弟弟的名字，气他将变身成狼的秘密告诉给外人。同时他发觉他对杰克•莫里森的认识有点偏差，这个人早就知道他不是狗，居然还能若无其事地给自己喂食，带自己去医院锻炼。他有点担心自己的弟弟到底是在什么情况下暴露了秘密，这个莫里森是否有对源氏不利？  
“果然你们是认识的，你是岛田家的人。所以你现在肯承认自己变成狼还装成狗跟在我身边这么久了？你到底有什么目的？”  
“目的？”半藏气不打一处来：“是你！偏偏要把我领回来的，我可没有求你，要不是你，我可能早就已经变成人过我本来的生活去了！”  
麦克雷一时语塞，半藏说的话好像确实有道理。“但你一直瞒着我，为什么你不走还要去医院找我，为什么在我试探你、故意牵着你去散步你也去，为什么今天还要跟我去执行任务？虽然这个任务是子虚乌有的，只是我和杰克为了确认你的身份设的一个局。你明明可以走，为什么不？”  
这下轮到半藏语塞，他说不出自己是担心麦克雷，想执行一只安慰犬的作用，以报答他为他治病的恩情。“我那时还没有好，”半藏小声说，“我本打算今天解决了岛田家的人就走。”  
“你的名字？”麦克雷的去掉了质问的语气，弱下气势问道。半藏并没有否认他刚刚的问题，看来他确实是有意识地想要陪在自己身边，想到他带半藏去狗公园的画面，麦克雷差点笑出来。  
“岛田半藏。”  
“岛田源氏和你是什么关系？”  
“我弟弟。为什么你口中的杰克会见过我弟弟的狼？你们到底对他做了什么？”半藏焦急地问。  
“放轻松，他在我们这打过工，只是神出鬼没的，只有杰克和他熟，具体情况杰克没有和我说过，应该是为了保守秘密吧，这次要不是遇见了你，估计他也不会告诉我人能变狼的事情。你弟弟在我们公司待了一段时间就去尼泊尔潜心修行了，怎么他没和你说过？说起来岛田也从来没提过他还有个哥哥。”  
“他因为我被迫离开了岛田家，我们曾约好，此生不再相见。”  
“唔……听起来可不怎么妙。我还有最后一个问题，这个问题关系到我要不要放开你。你变成狼的时候，是有人类思维的吧？”  
“嗯。”半藏应允。  
“能不能现在变成狼给我看看？”  
半藏有点犹豫，虽然秘密已经暴露，但他内心深处仍然抗拒在外人面前变身。“你得先放开我的手脚我才能变化。”半藏提出条件。  
麦克雷弹出小刀，另一只手从裤腰里拔出他的左轮：“你变成狼给我看，我要求证实，如果你想耍什么花样，我可不会手下留情。”  
手脚被放开，虽然极不情愿，但半藏还是按照约定变成了狼。麦克雷虽然已经知道了，但看着他完成变化，他还是惊讶地僵在原地。半藏只好叫了一声。  
“这可真不敢相信……”麦克雷回过神来，蹲下身子，用右手摸半藏的头，“如果你听得懂我说的，就舔舔我的手。”  
半藏简直不想理这个蠢货，但为了自己的自由，他还是不情愿地舔了麦克雷的手心。麦克雷突然一把抱住狼的半藏，把他抱到了半空，让他的头搭在自己肩膀上。麦克雷的脸埋在自己胸口，半藏能感觉到他的鼻息正在轻轻吹动他的毛。  
“谢谢。”麦克雷的声音闷在胸口，半藏觉得麦克雷可能快哭了。  
也谢谢你，半藏在心里说。  
20.尾声  
麦克雷抱了半藏许久才把他放下来，半藏恢复了人形，俩人面面相觑，突然陷入了沉默。  
“我还欠你一百万，我会还给你的。”半藏率先开口。  
“一百万太少，我可是救了你半条命啊。”麦克雷讨价还价。  
知恩图报是吾辈立根之本，半藏默念狼神的教诲，“那你想让我怎么还？”  
“你得和我住在一起，我现在还是不能工作的病人，怎么着你得完成当初我领养你回来的职责——至少要陪我到痊愈吧。”  
半藏想了想莱耶斯说麦克雷大概还要休息三个月？好吧，反正时间也不长，就答应吧。


End file.
